Sora's Adventures of Home on the Range
Sora's Adventures of Home on the Range is another Sora's Adventure Movie by TheAngryPepe. It Airs on Google Drive in 9-22-15. Plot Sora and the Gang (Including Mary Contrary) meets Maggie, who is the only cow left on the Dixon Ranch after Alameda Slim (a cattle rustler capable of stealing 500 in a single night) with the help of Constantine, Evil Selena Gomez, The Fearsome Five and Pete stole all the rest of Dixon's cattle. Mr. Dixon sells Maggie to Pearl, a kind and elderly woman that runs a small farm called Patch of Heaven. The local Sheriff arrives to tell Pearl that her bank is cracking down on debtors. Pearl has three days to pay the bank $750, or her farm will be sold to the highest bidder. Hearing this, Maggie convinces the other cows on the farm (Grace, a happy-go-lucky character, and Mrs. Calloway, who has had leadership gone to her head) to go to town to attempt winning prize money at a fair. While the cows, Sora, and the others are in town, a bounty hunter named Rico (who Buck, the Sheriff's horse, idolizes) drops a criminal off and collects the reward. Stating he needs a replacement horse to go after Alameda Slim, Constantone and Their Band of West Goons while his own horse rests, he takes Buck. When Maggie find out that the reward for capturing Slim is of exactly $750, she convinces the other cows, Sora, and the others to try and capture him to save Patch of Heaven. That night, they hide among a large heard of steers, when Constantine, Evil Selena Gomez, The Fearsome Five, The Toon Partol, Pete, and Alameda Slim appears. Before any of them can do anything, Slim beings a yodeling song which sends all the cattle (except Grace, who is tone deaf) into a trance that causes them to dance madly and follow Slim anywhere. Grace is able to bring Maggie and Mrs. Calloway back to their senses just before Slim closes the path behind him with a rockslide to stop Rico and his men from chasing him. As Rico discusses with his men what his next move will be, Buck starts talking with Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway as old friends and miming actions. This causes Rico to believe Buck is frightened by cows, and sends Buck back to the Sheriff. Buck escapes, determined to capture Slim for himself to prove his worth. Maggie, Grace, Mrs. Calloway, and the others are left behind, but they meet a peg-legged rabbit named Lucky Jack, who leads them to the Slim's hideout mine. At the mine, Slim reveals that he has been stealing all cattle from his former patrons. When his former patrons can't support their land anymore, he buys the land when it is auctioned off, under the guise of the respectable-looking Mr. O'delay, using the very money he gets from selling the cattle he stole. After arriving to Slim's hideout, the cows capture Slim. They run off with Slim & Pete accomplices and buyer in pursuit on a steam train. Rico arrives. When the chase stops, Rico is revealed to work for Slim. Slim dons his O'delay costume and leaves the cows stranded in the middle of the desert with the train, while he goes to attend the auction. However, the cows arrive using the train to the farm and expose Slim. Slim & Constantine are arrested by the police, and Patch of Heaven is saved by the reward money. Trivia Mary Contrary, McKenzie Fox, Eddie Valiant, Uncle Gizmo, Pappy Polie, Pollie Pi, Zazu and The Muppets (Kermit, Fozzie, Walter and Gonzo) is Good Guest Stars in the Film. Pete, Constantine, The Fearsome Five (Negaduck, Bushroot, Megavolt, Liquidator, and Quackerjack), The Toon Partol and Evil Selena Gomez is Bad Guest Stars in the Film working for Alameda Silm. Porky Pig made a cameo at the end of the movie. This Film takes Place After Pooh's Adventures of Rock and Rule and It's Spinoff Special The Revenge of the Fearsome Five including Sora's Adventures of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang The ending credits featured the Instrumental Versions of Bile 'Em Cabbage Down, Red River Valley and Bang Goes Old Besty (from the Country Bear Jamboree LP Soundtrack) which They are Conducted by George Bruns. This film dedicated to the loving memory of Lance DeGault. In one scene of the movie, Constantine and Evil Selena Gomez mention Master Xehanort's name (even Evil Version of Princess Tory's Name) when talking about selling the Cows. Pearl is revealed to be Liv and Maddie's Grandmother. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories on Gameboy Advance, The Three Muskeeters and Home on the Range were released in 2004. Zazu is the Only Member from Daniel's Pooh's Adventure Team that Gets to Guest Star in the Film. The only reason Eddie Valiant and The Toon Partol guest star in this film is because Roger Rabbit were the only Who Framed Roger Rabbit character to guest star in Littlefoot's Adventures of Home on the Range. Links Part One (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJOWVMQWU3Ql9wd2s/view) Part Two (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJbFA4XzZUckRETWs/view) Part Three (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJNl9ILXFEMzdRUjg/view) Part Four (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJd1cyR0NmZG5PRnc/view) Part Five (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJUngzOVJheEU2QTA/view) Part Six (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJc0NKOEpYZklwbzA/view) Part Seven (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJOVZBUkU2VE5TVjg/view) Ending Credits (https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B79xPbiyhhVJTDR6d19DRXBJNUE/view) Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Western films